Obscured Visions
by SageWriting
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Motives.After the death of Kyo,Yuki and Shigure head home with a distraught Kela in tow,their hearts devastated and minds trying to figure out what they will tell Tohru.But at home they have even bigger things to worry about. Akito.


Obscured Visions

Chapter One: Pain

Rating: M

Summary: Sequel to Hidden Motives. After the death of Kyo, Yuki and Shigure head home with a distraught Kela in tow, their hearts devastated and minds working to figure out what they will tell Tohru. When they get home, however, they have even bigger things to worry about. Akito.

Disclaimer: Uh-uh. Nope. Not mine. I own Kela tho. And the dead Bakaris...and my pathetic excuse for an evil villain. Other than that, I don't think so.

A/N: Gomenasai, minna. This was long in coming and I apologize for that. But like I said, y account would NOT let me in no matter what I did. Fortunately I managed to work my way back in and changed all the necessary things, such as email and password. Now I shall be able to work on this baby and my other stories as well. Thank you!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hehe...okay. Here we go.

Recap: 

_Bakaris, Queen Dianna's is killed once and for all by Kyo's suicidal, blind leap of faith for his friends. (Aw) Tohru, Kagura, Hiro, Kisa and Hatsuharu are in a run down house set in the back of the main house, hiding from Akito, when Momiji comes in, wet with blood. In an unspoken decision, they all decide enough is enough and they need to find the others; Hatori, Ayame, and Ritsu as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Yuki, Shigure, and Kela are returning to the main house, after having lost Kyo. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Due to the fact there are thoughts in here, flashbacks are in bold, whereas thoughts are italics. That should be all you need to worry about.)

_Stupid cat...you just had to do it, didn't you? You just HAD to get the last win. Leaving me all alone like this, and having to tell...Having to tell Miss Honda what your stupid idiotic self did. Honestly, were you that insane? Killing yourself would only hurt her more, didn't you THINK of THAT! But of course you wouldn't. You're the cat. _

Yuki walked slightly ahead of their little, sorry procession. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket. Well, actually, it was Kyo's jacket. He thought Miss Honda would like to have it, so he had went back to the cell to get it. It was cold out now, and since it was that stupid neko's fault he was out here, he decided his jacket would have to make up for it.

Not that he cared about him.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID. We walk all this way, threatening Akito and all he stands for, and FOR WHAT! SO YOU CAN DIE! IS THAT IT, KYO! IS IT! _His hands clench, teeth grinding together in frustration. No matter how many times he went over it in his mind, he couldn't understand. WHY would he do that? _Why would he kill himself just to save me?_

A light cough made him turn his head to look behind him. Was it Shigure? That dumb dog wouldn't complain about the pain from his wound even if he was lying on the ground dying. For some reason, that thought made him shiver. Die...Kyo.

Forcing those thoughts to the back of his mind he was about to ask his cousin how he felt when there was another coughing fit. And it wasn't coming from Shigure. He frowned, glancing at the only other member of their group.

Kela had her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds, her red eyes clenched tightly shut as her body shook from the force of what she was attempting to hide. Yuki's eyes met with Shigure's for a brief second in time. The dog's own thin jacket wasn't enough to keep him warm, and if he were to get even sicker than he was now, the wound wouldn't heal well.

Shigure gave a small shake of his head, an unspoken thought passing between them. Slipping out of the jacket he walked back to the young girl, wrapping her in it with care. She glanced up in surprise, crimson bangs falling into her eyes. _She really does look just like him. _He winced, _Stop it! STOP. Quit thinking about him!_

"Yuki?" Kela placed a hand on his arm, "Are you all right? Maybe you should keep this after all-"

_Look at that, you made her worry! _"No, no, Im fine. Please, just take it. Its getting colder and we cant stop. Just...Try to hold on for a little longer. We're almost there." He spun on his heel and kept walking, easily taking his place back at the front.

"Yuki?" The cat called, "Thank you."

He smiled at her, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. _What is...?_ His fingers touched something and he pulled it out, letting the light hit it. His breath caught in his throat.

Black...cloth...

**He supposed death wouldn't hurt too bad.**

**Nothing happened. Opening his eyes he saw a person grappling with Bakaris. Figuring it was Shigure or even Kela, he opened his mouth to snap at them, before realizing it wasn't the dog or the girl. It was Kyo. ****Stunned, Yuki watched in shock as the cat pushed Bakaris to the edge, and then, with a tremendous push, they both toppled over the cliff. "KYO!" The rat dived for the edge and managed to catch a hold of the cat's black shirt. **

**There was a ripping sound and then both Kyo and the warrior vanished from Yuki's sight, leaving the teen staring over the edge, holding a small shred of black cloth in his hand. **

His fingers spasmed around the material and he closed his eyes in sorrow.

_Darn you, Kyo Sohma. DARN YOU!_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kela burrowed herself in her brother's jacket, her nose to the fabric, breathing in all that had been taken away from her. You can tell a lot from a person's scent, or so she had learned. _My brother, he was different than me. Where he was brave and strong, I was shy and weak. He cared deeply for those who were around them, even if he disliked that person..._

Her eyes immediately shot up toward the violet-haired young man ahead of her. She knew, though she couldn't say why, that the two of them didn't get along...And it wasn't just because Yuki was the rat and Kyo was the cat. The damage, it would seem, went deeper than that.

_I don't understand this, I don't. Why would we be thrown together now, only to get separated mere minutes later? Am I being punished for something? Was it something I said as I lay cold and alone in the cell back in Dargaard keep? Why! TELL ME WHY!_

Tears bit at her eyes but she held them back. She wouldn't cry here, she wouldn't! Not here, in the woods with two of her long lost family. She would hold it in until they reached the main house. Yes, that was best. There she could cry, and wouldn't have to worry about other's seeing it and thinking her weak.

_When I saw him, fighting for Yuki, my heart stopped beating. Even blind, Kyo was putting someone else's life ahead of his own. How terribly unselfish that was! I was on my feet before his even left the rock, mouth open to call a warning. But it didn't do any good. I lost him anyway._

The cat hugged herself around the middle, head down so that her bangs hid her face. Five minutes. That's how long she got to spend with Kyo. _Five minutes_. Could fate have been any crueler to the Sohma twins?

She snorted silently, _Don't answer that. I really don't want any one to answer that._

0-0-0-0-0-0

_It feels foreign, somehow. As if all the light is gone from Yuki...When he looked at me there was nothing, not even a desire to see Tohru again. Its almost like Kyo's death hit him the hardest. _Shigure frowned, eyes on the ground in front of him, _Well, why not? He was just starting to realize Kyo was a good person...and then..._

The dull ache in his chest grew with the mention of the redhead and he suppressed a wince, hand moving to rub gently at the bandages around his torso. _Ha'ri said to take it easy and to not get worked up. But how can I not? Then again, its not exactly like we came here in the highest of hopes. We HOPED that Kyo was still alive, but we didn't know for certain. But, when I saw him, really saw him with my own two eyes, leaning on Yuki to walk out of the cave..._

_Everything was all right again. We were all going to go home and take care of Tohru. No doubt she would have welcomed Kela in as well. Would have.._Shigure bit his lip, shaking his head a little. No, that was wrong. Tohru would still welcome Kela into the house, even without Kyo there. That was just how she was...Always giving...

_But never taking anything for herself. Oh, Tohru, I wish we had better news to bring you... I never thought it'd end this way. No, never this way. I thought you would all grow up in that house, destroy that house time and time again, certainly..But, never, never, would I think that death would darken the door of my children. _

Children. Yes, they were all his children. Not merely Tohru, Yuki and Kyo, but Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, Haru and Ritsu as well. He watched over them, just as Hatori and Ayame watched them. Surprising really, to include the snake in that list, but it was true none the less.

_Aya has sure stepped up to the plate these last few weeks. I think he's finally realizing he cant stay hidden in his dream world forever, that there are people out in the reality that need him as much as he needs them. When we get back, Im sure he will take Yuki aside for a few moments, and finally be the big brother he has always wanted to be, and that Yuki...That Yuki has always secretly wished for. _

His gaze flew up to the rat for a brief moment, staring at him in silence. "Yuki...Why don't you understand...? Kyo saved you because he cared about what happened to you." He hadn't realize he had spoken aloud until the teenager spun, eyes wide.

"Shigure? What did you just say?"

_Hey...Is the world getting a little dimmer or is it just me? _Shigure blinked back the dark spots eating his vision, barely registering Yuki's hands on his arms, his mouth moving...

_Is he talking to me...? Funny, cant seem...to make out...anything..._

The dog fell back, only Kela's arms managed to keep him upright, suspended between the rat and the cat. His head lolled back on her shoulder, eyes closed, his breathing fast and irregular. Kela gasped, seeing the blood that was slowly trailing down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"Yuki!" She cried in alarm, directing the other's attention to the crimson fluid.

The youth's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh, god, no! _"Don't you die on me, darn it!" He screamed, shaking the other, "DON'T YOU DARE! SHIGURE!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dianna ran a brush through her long purple hair, smirking. "And so...it begins."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HAHAHAHA! An exciting first chapter! -nod-

now, using that nifty little button on the bottom left of your screen that says 'submit review' drop me a line! Liked it, hated it, whatever. -smile- till next time!


End file.
